battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/BFB 2
Note: This is still incomplete. (Smirk) (Smirk) is a recommended character recommended by ThePirhana12. They're basically David but with a smirk instead. 9-Ball 9-Ball is a Recommended Character which was recommended by AwesomecatmanYT. Action Bubble Anvil Apple Applesauce Arrow Atom Bacon Banana Basil Beehive Beret Blob Blue face. Blue Needle Blue Needle is a recommended character that was recommended by Realcodyjnutt. Brain Brain is a recommended character recommended by TrollerPilotXIV. Briefcase Boxie Bunk Bed Candle Cappy Cartridgey cat face Cereal Bowl Chair Chalky Charcoal Chicken Bucket Chocolate Chip Clover coffee cup Chips Churro Churro is a recommended that was recommended by RGuy98. He is a contestant on the object show Next Top Thingy. Cup David's Alter Ego Downvote See: Arrow Duffel Bag DVD Emerald Book Erlenmeyer Euro Evil Gelatin Evil Marker Evil Marker is the evil version of Marker, Evil Marker appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Fairy Floss Fez Fish Fishbowl Flamethrower Font Font is a recommended character recommended by Sardobomb. Strangely, they aren't the usual object with limbs and a face. They're just a word. Fork Frozen Yogurt Furnace Fweeby Dude Fweeby Dude is a character recommended by Chinese-mustard-owl. He is just a neon green version of David. gas can Gifty Goldy Gravestone Green Rocky Green Rocky is a recommended character that was recommended by edencudak. He is a green recolor of Rocky. He appeared when Donut was being flung to Team Ice Cube!. Gumstrip Hand Gel Headphones HEARING AID Ice cream Ice Cube Speaker Box Kiwi Krystal Lemon Lily Lilypad lime Donut Loaf Lose Token Magic Wand Marble Soda Mechanical Pencil Melody Minty Mirror Mr. Invisible Mr. Invisible is a character recommended by TheBestMaybe. There is a possibility of him being related to Nonexisty. Nail Polish Notes onigirl Patty Pawny Pea Pebble Pencil Pouch penny Perfume Perfume is a recommended character who was recommended by Switfpenguin78. Pistachio Pistachio was recommended by Kitkatyj. Ping Pong Pizza Platinum Plug Pretzel They are the only faceless character so far. pocketbook Quartz Raisin Bagel Red Pen Root Beer Root Beer is a recommended character who was recommended by thetgrodz. They are a mug of root beer. RJ Kumar RJ Kumar is a recommended character who was recommended by RjGunner111. Pearl/Oyster Scarfy Sippy Sharp Shrimp Tempura Shrub Slimy Snow Gear Softball Spongy's Mother (Spongette) Spraypaint Sticky Notes Stopwatchy Stump Sun Sunflower Seed Surf Board Sword Sword is a recommended character recommended by AidanH6. They are a combat knife with a anime-esque face and limbs. Despite the name, it is actually a combat knife, not a sword. Syrup Synthesizer Tack Tape Tea Bag Tea Bag is a recommended character by DyamicHiccup. Like Bell, they are hung on a string and are limbless. Trash Can Triangle Toffee Tomato Toonie Tetherbally Tetherbally is a recommended character by Yellow-chippy-kitty. Despite appearing limbless, his creator has drawn him with limbs. TWOWBot Watermelon white firey Windmill Wishlist Woody's Cousin Yellow Watermelon Yoyleberry Yoyle Spoon Trivia * Cartridgey's design is most likely based off of an NES Cartridge. * Fweeby dude is based on fweeby, a user and moderator on the object show community discord. Category:Recommended Characters